


[PODFIC] Conductor of Light

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, English Accent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Feels, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Inspired by the following tumblr prompt from weeesi's "au where everything's the same but..." prompt series:anonymous asked: AU where everything's the same but John wears a T-shirt with Conductor of Light printed on the front in every episode since Hounds of Baskerville.weeesi answered: awwwww?!?!! Sherlock has it specially made for him as kind of a joke but John is really proud of it and wears it constantly





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conductor of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997785) by [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life). 



> I don't know whether this may become a semi-permanent fixture when I get going again properly, but I'm calling today's offering a Tuesday Tumble, given that this was a lovely little fic that I first saw on Tumblr.  
> I hope you like it as much as I do!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for Conductor of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171989) by [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art)




End file.
